


Vacation

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [15]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Candles, F/M, Prostitution, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm is forced to go on a vacation.  He just didn't tell them where he was going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

The vacation had not been his idea. The twat at Human Resources had forced him to take three weeks off. In a row. And had confiscated his mobile and had insisted on a suspension of his security badge and remote access passwords for anything computer related. It had only taken two days of enforced down time before he started to go fucking mental. The closest he could get to anything work related was television or radio interviews and they just made his blood boil. Almost to the point where the remote was thrown at the screen but Malcolm stopped himself. 

Instead, he decided to go away. He didn’t care to go too far away so he wound up in Amsterdam. Anonymous and lost in the crowds of tourists, Malcolm drifted along the streets until he wound up late in the evening in the red light district. Women in the shop windows, displaying what they had to offer were ignored by him at first until he turned a corner and found a line of shop windows with women dressed in leather corsets, some with the tools of their trade in hand or at the ready. One window drew him. She was as tall as he was, her hair as red as flame, and one single red candle alight. Malcolm was about to walk by when the flickering flame beckoned him. The woman was seated, her fishnet stockings were black, 3 inch black heels, midnight black leather panties and matching corset that pushed her milk-pale breasts up until they were about to spill out over the bra of the corset. Black gloves with the fingertips cut off were drawn up to her elbows. Black lips, black nails, and deep gray eye shadow offset her pale skin. 

He rotated his neck, letting the bone crack until his gaze fell back on the woman. A time back in University came to the fore of his memories and something inside him stirred. With a step closer to the window, he pointed a finger at the woman with the tip pressing against the window pane. She nodded and beckoned him inside. He nodded once and then he was entering the shop via the door to the left of the window. 

Malcolm’s hand pushed on the door and then the inner door was buzzed open. Walking through, Malcolm entered a small foyer where there was a coat hook. Shrugging off his jacket, he hung it up and then took off his shoes. With only a pull-over shirt and his trousers on, he looked up to see her beckoning him to a room at the end of a short hallway. Stepping along the hallway, his footsteps were silent on the soft carpeting. He walked past her into the candle-lit room and she was closing the door behind him. She still hadn’t said a word but just held out her hand, palm up. He pulled his wallet out of his trouser pocket and fingered out some bills. When he showed her 100 euros she gestured again and he unquestioningly pulled out a further 100 euros. Money handed over, she locked it in a small drawer. Only then did she speak. 

‘Undress.’ Her voice was soft but commanding, with just the slightest hint of an accent. 

Malcolm grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. There was a small chair against the wall where he could lay it on. Next he undid his belt and trousers, pushing them down and off along with his socks. He had only his boxers left and these he removed without hesitation. As he had undressed she had removed a blanket from a long cushioned bench. The carpeted floor ended in a tiled area surrounding the bench. 

He needed no further direction to lay back on the bench. It was long enough to accommodate his height and his feet were comfortably just off the end. 

‘Hands above your head.’ Were the next words she spoke. 

Malcolm raised his hands over his head and he easily found the straps there. Gripping them in his fists, it was his eyes only that followed her as she moved from the foot of the bench to the head. There, out of sight, he heard the soft clink of metal chains and then the harsher click of the locks. He relaxed his grip on the straps but he was held now by the cuffs around his wrists. Tilting his head back he could see her pick up another pair of cuffs and return to the foot of the couch. There, she placed the cuffs around his ankles, winding the chain into a loop bolted to the end of the couch. He had room to shift about but not much. Next, as he lay naked there, she appeared with a bottle of massage oil and she was rubbing it into his skin all over, save for his growing erection. 

She didn’t need to say anything more now. His eyes watched her move to the table to the left of them. There she picked up a fresh candle and lit it from one of the already burning ones. With that one set on the table to replace one that was already burning, she brought it over to him. Her eyes locked onto his eyes as her hand slowly tilted the candle over the center of his chest from above. 

The first drops of wax stung him as they hit his skin. The heat flashed briefly before the drops cooled and hardened. He shifted on the bench in reaction to the sensations but she didn’t stop. Assured that the temperature of the wax was tolerable to him, she expertly tilted the candle over him and was drawing a line from the middle of his chest to his belly and down to just above his pubic hair. The flame flickered but kept melting the wax enough for her to drip more up and down his chest and belly until a pattern of splatters and lines began to form. With the first candle exhausted she set it back on the table, lit another fresh candle from the still-burning wick. She selected another candle, this one thicker and with a large pool of wax. 

Bending closer over his strapped down body, she began to pour the wax up the length of one arm and then the other. His fists gripped the leather straps as the temporary pain washed through his brain to stamp every other feeling or thought out like a boot heel on a cigarette butt. His mouth opened but no sound came out, just his tongue wetting his lips. Large streaks of candle wax over his arms cooled and hardened. 

He forced his eyes to stay open, watching her. She went back to the table and this time brought over a small bottle of water. She allowed him a small drink of water before selecting a third candle. Very close to his skin this time, she let the pool of wax grow over his right nipple until it was covered entirely. A fourth candle was in her hands and next it was his left nipple being washed over with the hot wax. Malcolm was groaning. The pain was his pleasure. His manhood stiffened and ached as it remained untouched. 

More wax in long strips up and down his chest until it felt like a tight weight pressing down on him. He tried to fight a deep breath for as long as he could but the tension built in his muscles until her progress found a pool of hot wax forming in the indent of his throat. Then he arched upwards with pleasure and drew in a breath that forced cracks in the hard wax over his chest. Malcolm groaned at the feeling of the wax breaking and tugging on his chest hairs. He could have begged her to stop. It was just a matter of one word, any word and she would stop but he bit his lip instead. She offered him water again and he nodded. The cool liquid on his lips was as erotic as the hot wax by now as it was so different from what he’d subjected himself to so far. Another candle was in her hand and the heat was travelling over his thigh now, dripping and cooling down the sides. As trails of the hot liquid cooled on the inside of his groin he sighed and moaned aloud. 

He endured the exquisite torture until only his face, hands, feet and privates were left untouched. Now as he watched she selected a last large candle. This one she poured into a warm pot with a small ladle in it. With one long, black-painted nail, she knelt on the bench beside him. Her eyes questioned him and he nodded. He held his breath in anticipation of what was going to happen. 

Her nail stroked the length of his member up and down a few times, encouraging it to harden as much as it could. Then the oil was in her hand and, without touching him directly, she poured the gently-warmed oil over his shaft until he was covered. Malcolm was breathing hard now, feeling wax crack and break over his chest and arms. The cold wax on his throat was tight still. Then the warm liquid was washing over the length of his muscle from the base and along it to just under the ridged hood of the head. Malcolm arched his back upwards, his groan long and low at the intense pleasure of the pain. Then a finger was lifting his penis up and then forcing it to lay against his pubic hair. He swallowed hard as there was a moment of nothing and then another ladle of warm wax was applied by her along the entire underside of his erection, again only up to the hood. 

Malcolm barely noticed her getting up or the sound of the pot being set down. All he could think of was the tightening of the cooling wax on his skin, encasing him completely. It became too much finally for him as the wax bonded to his skin and his body gave way to his orgasm. The viscous stream of ejaculate pumped from his erection to pool on the mixed colours of hardened wax on his abdomen. Writhing from his orgasm, pieces of wax cracked and broke from his skin to fall to the tiled floor. 

When he opened his eyes, she stood there just watching over him. His chest rose and fell with each long breath as his passion washed from him slowly. Again the question in her eyes and he nodded weakly. He could only watch her in the flickering candle light as she expertly began to break wax from his body, prising it off with her nails. As the wax came off his skin, the pricks of pain from his hair that was tugged out with the wax began to help him focus once more. 

Finally, he was clean of all wax and his skin was pink from the hot wax and the loss of hair. He waved her off as she offered a towel and a bottle of warm baby oil to him. With her watching him, he rubbed the oil into his skin and used the towel to wipe off the excess. Not caring that she watched, he masturbated with a groan and then used the oil-covered towel to clean himself off. Slowly standing, he dropped the soiled towel into a basket by the chair and he got dressed once more. 

Once more dressed, he pulled out his wallet and handed over an extra 100 euros. ‘Two days from now.’ He said softly. She nodded and Malcolm left the room. He didn’t really care what he did for the next two days. He only cared that he would be back in two days. 

He never did admit to the twat at HR that she was right and he had needed this vacation.


End file.
